<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iridium by Libellule11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127127">Iridium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libellule11/pseuds/Libellule11'>Libellule11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lyon Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Breastfeeding, Brothers, Castles, Childbirth, Class Differences, Contracts, Dark, Death, English Manors, F/M, Historical, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Monarchy, Painful Sex, Politics, Power Imbalance, Pregnant Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rebellion, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Royal Blood, Royalty, Stockholm Syndrome, Summer, Unplanned Pregnancy, War, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libellule11/pseuds/Libellule11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le régime de Lyon s'étend lentement en infligeant sa tyrannie à travers un pays paralysé par une monarchie totalitaire. Mollie est un pion dans une lutte pour le pouvoir et un combat pour la liberté. Mais lorsqu'elle tombe dans le monde de la famille Lyon et dans les mains du jeune prince Micah Lyon, elle se rend vite compte que les lions ne chassent pas dans la solitude, ils chassent en tant que fierté.</p><p>***</p><p>Blog: https://thelyonchronicles.tumblr.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lyon Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iridium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le temps ce jeudi matin.</p><p>Le ciel gris habituel s'accompagnait d'un froid plus glacial et les trottoirs pavés de Chartery, pittoresque et isolé, semblaient de plus en plus étroits et menaçants, les rues humides et glissantes se tortillant et tournant comme une tumeur métastasée au pic de l'angiogenèse. Le mois de novembre approchait à grands pas, et des banlieusards mécontents et misanthropes s'alignaient le long du métro décrépit, serrant leurs sacs contre leur poitrine et gardant les yeux rivés sur la légende du pelage, disséminée au hasard sur le plafond de chaque tube intérieur.</p><p>Pour tout banlieusard à bord du métro à cette heure-là, rien n'aurait semblé particulièrement déplacé.</p><p>Mais si l'on regardait de plus près, en regardant en arrière même une fraction de seconde de plus que d'habitude, on aurait remarqué la jeune brune élancée à l'arrière du tube, ses fines jambes recroquevillées sur le siège en cuir pelable, en regardant fixement par la fenêtre sombre et sale.</p><p>Mais on ne se livre pas à un tel examen en ce début de novembre. Après tout, il y a trop de choses à reconsidérer et à réévaluer dans sa propre vie de reclus.</p><p>Le tube a subi une forte secousse, envoyant Mollie Mayeson se caresser dans les sièges poussiéreux devant elle. La jeune fille s'est précipitée vers l'avant en s'agrippant par surprise aux rails froids des poignées de siège pour se maintenir en équilibre. Heureusement, le compartiment s'était considérablement dégagé à ce moment-là et son unique témoin se tenait contre la fenêtre adjacente à son siège, le visage masqué par le journal local de la ville, The Chartery Free Press . Mollie ne voyait que le haut d'un épais chapeau melon noir derrière le journal, ainsi qu'un pantalon rayé de coupe nette. Il était plutôt petit de taille, puis, à nouveau, à 1.80 m, la plupart des gens étaient petits par rapport à elle. Il ne lui a même pas épargné un regard, car elle s'est dépoussiérée et a pris son sac à dos brun foncé avant de sortir du compartiment poussiéreux et humide.</p><p>L'appartement miteux que Mollie partageait avec sa mère dans le nord de la ville est apparu à la vue de tous, alors qu'elle remontait la rue étroite en direction de son appartement. Le palier était complet avec un escalier branlant et un extincteur hors d'usage, les morceaux de verre brisés étant époussetés jusqu'au coin du mur jauni du palier, hors de propos et hors d'esprit.</p><p>Lorsque Mollie est entrée dans son petit appartement, son nez a été agressé par l'odeur piquante de cigarettes allumées et de lavande persistante. Il semble que quelqu'un ait tenté de masquer l'odeur avec une bougie de lavande parfumée bon marché, une piètre tentative en réalité. Un faible gémissement sensuel est venu de la chambre en face de celle de Mollie, suivi d'une série de halètements et d'une forte respiration. Mollie rétrécit ses yeux brun pâle et pose bruyamment son sac sur le comptoir en bois ébréché qui sert à la fois de préparation des repas et de table à manger.</p><p>Mollie ne se souciait pas de savoir si on l'avait entendue ou non, elle était épuisée et irritable après son trajet de la boulangerie à la maison. Les sons se sont tus pendant un instant seulement avant qu'on ne puisse entendre le bruit aigu d'une fermeture éclair. Mollie a roulé des yeux. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour la jeune fille. Tout le monde dans le quartier savait que la mère de Mollie était une pute. Mollie espérait simplement que ce soir serait une de ces nuits où elle n'aurait pas à assister à un autre spectacle de sa mère.</p><p>Alors que Mollie se versait un verre d'eau fraîche, elle a remarqué que la télévision était allumée et a coupé le son de la chaîne d'information du soir. Mollie a levé les yeux vers la télévision où un gros titre en gras disait "LYON MONARCHY ACQUIER LA PROPRIÉTÉ DE L’INDUSTRIE AUTOMOBILE."</p><p>Mollie ne supportait pas la monarchie. Et pourquoi ne le supporterait-elle pas? La monarchie avait un contrôle et une influence sans précédent non seulement sur les affaires politiques du pays, mais aussi sur les gouvernements des pays voisins. Chacun avec la même intention de maximiser ses profits au détriment de la classe ouvrière. Mollie regardait l'écran dans un silence sinistre alors que Sir Hartley Lyon se tenait sur la scène aux côtés de ses trois fils et de la garde du palais royal. C'était toujours un spectacle si ostentatoire lorsque Hartley organisait des événements. La nourriture, les vêtements et les repas les plus chers. De l'argent qui, selon Mollie, pourrait être affecté à des activités beaucoup plus productives.</p><p>Bien sûr, il y a eu quelques protestations ici et là, mais il n'est jamais arrivé grand-chose, ni de leur part ni de celle des participants. Certains ont supposé qu'ils avaient été payés par les Lyonnais et les hauts fonctionnaires du gouvernement pour se taire, d'autres ont suggéré que les membres étaient enfermés dans un bunker, et certains ont même suggéré qu'ils étaient exécutés en secret. Néanmoins, la participation aux manifestations était une implication dangereuse et Mollie n'avait pas l'intention de s'associer avec eux.</p><p>Elle était autorisée à mépriser la monarchie en interne, sans conséquences... tant qu'elle gardait ses vrais sentiments confidentiels.</p><p>Elle a regardé la caméra faire un panoramique sur Hartley, qui se tenait debout et se distinguait sur une plateforme élaborée au cœur du quartier riche de la ville, le long de la frontière sud. Il portait un costume gris ardoise vif, adapté à sa silhouette élancée et haute. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur fauve mais parsemés d'une moucheture de gris et coiffés avec soin en une vague lâche et raide. Mollie avait toujours pensé qu'il semblait très jeune, presque trop jeune pour avoir trois fils adultes. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de cinquante ans. Lorsqu'on l'interrogeait sur son âge lors d'événements médiatiques, il riait toujours de la question et parvenait à éviter de donner une réponse définitive. C'était une compétence en soi.</p><p>Mollie le regardait maintenant se tenir sur la scène et se concentrait sur ses yeux. Ils étaient sombres, ils semblaient presque noirs à la télévision et quelque chose en eux donnait un frisson à Mollie. Bien qu'il portait un sourire primé, son sourire n'atteignait pas tout à fait ses yeux et semblait plâtré et répété, un peu comme toute cette cérémonie.</p><p>Ses fils se tenaient parallèlement à lui sur la scène, en ligne, chacun vêtu d'un costume sombre et légèrement plus grand que leur père, qui mesurait 6"2.</p><p>Il était difficile d'éviter d'entendre parler des fils de Lyon dans la ville. Les médias parlaient de la monarchie et leurs photos, bien que toujours revues par la monarchie elle-même avant leur diffusion publique, étaient placardées partout, des grandes banderoles en ville aux murs des jeunes filles assoiffées de fantaisie. C'était presque culte de voir comment les gens les suivaient et Mollie ne comprenait pas bien cette obsession.</p><p>Les photos étaient principalement celles des deux fils aînés de Hartley Lyon, James et Rowan. James avait 32 ans et était en bonne position pour reprendre les fonctions royales de son père à sa mort. Mollie doutait que cela se produise un jour, car Hartley ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé que son aîné et semblait s'épanouir aux yeux du public à la fois comme membre de la famille royale et comme entrepreneur.</p><p>James présentait une ressemblance frappante avec son père, avec d'épaisses mèches de châtaignier soigneusement peignées dans une partie latérale et des traits anguleux rappelant Hartley. On ne le confondait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Lyonnais. Ses yeux étaient cependant marron clair et son nez plus fin et plus défini. Son physique et son allure charmante le rendaient presque aussi populaire que son père en ville. Il arborait un sourire paresseux et tordu sur le visage qui lui donnait une apparence légèrement cynique. Bien que ses traits physiques lui aient permis d'atteindre un certain degré de popularité auprès du grand public, il n'a pas reçu le même accueil chaleureux que son père lors de la plupart des événements.</p><p>Le second, le plus maigre et légèrement plus petit que ses deux frères, se tenait directement entre eux. Ses cheveux foncés semblaient plus broussailleux et il portait de grandes lunettes sur son nez fin. Il avait lui aussi des traits physiquement attrayants comme son père et ses frères, mais avec un aspect plus générique. Il était universitaire et passait la plupart de son temps au palais à se livrer à des recherches et à des "innovations nouvelles" comme le disait son père. Il partageait les mêmes yeux marron clair que son frère aîné et se tenait debout sur la scène, le visage plein d'appréhension.</p><p>Lorsque Mollie a tourné ses yeux vers le dernier frère, elle a senti son intérieur se retourner. Il avait certainement une réputation.</p><p>Micah Lyon se tenait à la fin de la scène, les mains raides dans la poche de son blazer et une expression contrariée sur son visage. Il avait un air plus enfantin que ses frères et une teinte de soleil profond qui contrastait fortement avec celle de ses frères et soeurs, qui avaient tous hérité d'un teint beaucoup plus pâle. Pour compléter sa peau bronzée, des vagues de cheveux bruns couleur caramel avec des mèches dorées tombaient sur son front lisse. Son nez était droit et sculpté et complété par des lèvres roses en forme d'arc encadrées de fossettes profondes et de traits aigus. Sans sa taille et son nez sculpté, Mollie n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était un Lyonnais. Mais la caractéristique la plus marquante du plus jeune des Lyonnais était ses yeux. Il regardait un peu plus loin que la caméra, un froncement de sourcils encore gravé sur son visage, mais ses yeux étaient clairs, pâles, presque translucides dans la caméra et Mollie ne pouvait pas tout à fait dire s'ils étaient bleu glacé ou vert clair.</p><p>Le plus jeune Lyon était loin d'être actif dans les médias, contrairement à ses deux frères aînés, et Mollie se demandait si c'était un choix personnel ou non. Il semblait toujours irrité ou insatisfait de ces événements, les rares fois où il apparaissait, et son père restait bouche bée à son sujet. En fait, Mollie était surpris de la présence de Micah Lyon et pensait que l'événement devait être grandiose pour avoir exigé sa présence.</p><p>La caméra a fait un zoom arrière sur Hartley, qui a commencé à parler dans le microphone placé sur le podium. Mollie pouvait pratiquement entendre sa voix à travers la télévision en sourdine lorsqu'il parlait lors de l'événement. En fait, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il avait une de ces voix profondes de baryton qui rayonnaient le professionnalisme et l'autorité. C'était un trait de caractère approprié compte tenu de sa position de pouvoir.</p><p>La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement et sa mère apparut devant elle dans la faible lumière en nouant soigneusement la fine robe qu'elle s'était négligemment jetée sur elle-même quelques instants auparavant.</p><p>Mollie pouvait pratiquement sentir la puanteur du sexe qui émanait de la cuisine et elle se collait les yeux sur la table pour déballer les marchandises qu'elle avait ramenées du travail plus tôt dans la journée.</p><p>L'homme derrière sa mère était enveloppé dans l'obscurité de son appartement, mais d'un rapide coup d'œil hors de sa vision périphérique, Mollie a remarqué qu'il était grand. Très grand, bien plus d'un mètre cinquante et musclé. Il était une unité absolue. Il est parti rapidement sans un second regard, jetant une épaisse pile de boulettes sur la même table devant Mollie, la lavant une fois de plus dans l'odeur de leur amour.</p><p>Mollie avait également perçu l'odeur rapide de quelque chose de plus terreux. Patchouli, pensa amèrement Mollie. Elle avait déjà senti ce parfum auparavant, par des clients aisés et arrogants de la boulangerie qu'elle possédait.</p><p>Entourée d'un environnement de boulanger depuis l'âge de trois ans, Mollie avait un sens de l'odorat plus développé et plus profond. Enfant, elle passait beaucoup de temps à ouvrir les épices dans les cuisines des arrière-salles, à renifler les cannelles, les noix de muscade et la cardamome en attendant que ses grands-parents en finissent avec leurs clients.</p><p>La vie semblait si facile à l'époque.</p><p>Sa mère se tenait silencieusement près de la porte, la robe fine ne cachant pas ses seins généreux et ses jambes exposées. Sa mère était une petite femme noire fragile avec d'épaisses boucles sombres qui encadraient son visage en forme de diamant. Elle était jolie, très jolie, ce qui explique en partie pourquoi elle a pu continuer à faire ce qu'elle faisait pour gagner de l'argent de temps en temps, malgré son âge.</p><p>Ces hommes préféraient les plus jeunes, mais sa mère savait s'y prendre avec les hommes, elle pouvait convaincre même l'homme le plus têtu qu'une nuit passée avec elle dépasserait même leurs rêves les plus fous.</p><p>Mollie en était restée là, elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails.</p><p>Après le départ du visiteur inconnu, sa mère se précipita sur le côté en fouillant dans l'argent de la table, passant les billets un par un entre ses doigts suants et basanés.</p><p>"C'est assez pour payer l'éclairage et l'eau pour les deux prochains mois", dit sa mère avec excitation, ses yeux noirs pétillant de joie.</p><p>Mollie fixa sa mère sans un mot, tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers la fenêtre arrière de leur appartement et fourrait l'argent dans le fauteuil du siège de la fenêtre.</p><p>"Nous en aurions eu assez de toute façon", dit Mollie sans voix, ses doigts laissant des empreintes dans le pain frais qu'elle avait ramené avec elle pour le dîner. Mollie a entendu l'expiration aiguë de sa mère et a fait une grimace intérieure. Elle n'aurait pas dû exprimer ses pensées.</p><p>"Ne sois pas ingrate, Mollie Mayeson."</p><p>La fluctuation du ton de sa mère tendait toujours Mollie et elle savait qu'elle marchait sur des oeufs quand ce ton s'infiltrait dans la voix de sa mère.</p><p>"Je t'ai mise au monde et je t'ai nourrie au sein dans ce monde. Ne l'oublie pas". Mollie pouvait voir sa mère trembler près de la fenêtre. La silhouette de sa mère tremblait lorsqu'elle tournait son regard vers sa fille.</p><p>Merde.</p><p>"Je suis désolée, maman", dit Mollie sans faire de bruit.</p><p>“Je-“</p><p>"J'apprécie tout ce que vous faites pour moi."</p><p>Sa mère a soudain cessé de trembler et un regard familier de vide a traversé son visage. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et Mollie comprit alors que sa mère n'était plus avec elle dans le présent. Elle était loin dans les recoins de son esprit, une figure perdue parmi sa vie passée, colorée et chaotique.</p><p>Mollie a trouvé qu'il valait mieux la laisser vivre ces moments, alors qu'elle terminait de préparer leur modeste dîner.</p><p>"Tu lui ressembles, tu sais", dit sa mère en silence, incitant la jeune fille à la table à lui jeter un regard perçant.</p><p>C'était nouveau.</p><p>Sa mère n'a jamais parlé de son père. <i>Jamais.</i> Et Dieu interdit à Mollie de demander à sa mère de parler de lui. Mollie ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois auparavant, quand elle était enfant, et les événements qui ont suivi l'ont empêchée de répéter cette erreur.</p><p>Tout ce que Mollie a dû faire, c'est qu'il était blanc, et cela aussi, Mollie l'a déduit d'elle-même. Mollie avait un teint profondément bronzé, un teint caramel avec une légère pulvérisation de taches de rousseur sur son visage rond. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun pâle et ses cils et sourcils étaient naturellement épais. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun châtain profond et ondulés, un contraste saisissant avec les boucles noires et serrées de sa mère, mais avec la même épaisseur et la même texture.</p><p>Mollie savait que sa mère était malade, mentalement et physiquement, mais non seulement les frais de traitement étaient trop élevés, mais sa mère était une femme têtue. Elle refusait de s'attaquer à l'un de ses innombrables problèmes. Mollie ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour elle.</p><p>Mollie est restée silencieuse, laissant sa mère se noyer dans ses pensées troublées et turbulentes.</p><p>"Il était grand comme toi", songea-t-elle. Ses genoux se cognent légèrement l'un contre l'autre.</p><p>Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sinistre, Mollie aurait peut-être trouvé la position de sa mère très comique. Mais le regard de sa mère et le désespoir dans son teint ont fait que son estomac a fait un flop et que sa peau s'est refroidie.</p><p>"Et avec ces mêmes yeux. Ces orbes brun pâle."</p><p>Sa mère s'est précipitée vers l'avant, saisissant soudain le cendrier rempli de cigarettes usagées et le jetant au sol d'un seul mouvement rapide.</p><p>Mollie tressaillit au son du cristal qui se brise, mais elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit la lumière revenir dans les yeux de sa mère. Presque instantanément, sa mère se glissa gracieusement dans le tabouret en face de sa fille dans un mouvement fluide et se mit à tirer les manches déchiquetées de sa robe vers ses coudes.</p><p>Sa mère a pris du pain et un couteau à beurre dans ses doigts fins et a offert à Mollie un sourire tendre.</p><p>"Comment s'est passée ta journée au travail, chérie?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A la demande de quelques personnes. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Si elle est suffisamment consultée, je poursuivrai l'histoire traduite.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>